She Always Gets Her Way
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Edmund doesn’t like all off the attention Lucy gets. Oneshot


**Title:** She Always Gets Her Way.  
**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia  
**Subject:** Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter Pevensie  
**Theme:** # 17 Jealousy  
**Rating:** G (K)  
**Word Count:** 859  
**Summary:** Edmund doesn't like all off the attention Lucy gets.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia.  
**Note: **This was based on a drabble I wrote but wanted to expand. The longer version was written for 30freinds.

* * *

Seven year old Edmund Pevensie sighed. His mother had sent his siblings Peter, who was 11, Susan who was 9, and Lucy who was 5. It was fine if it was just him and his elder siblings but Lucy was a bother. And she just woke up from her nap and their mother decided some fresh air was in order. With Lucy up they couldn't go climb trees or ride bikes or anything fun. Sulking Edmund followed his siblings outside. 

"What shall we do?" Susan the ever so diplomatic sibling asked.

At the exact same time Edmund and Lucy responded with tag and dragons and knights respectively.

Peter looked from both of them. He wanted to be fair but sometimes it could be difficult with his youngest siblings. "Tag sounds like fun…"

"But I don't like tag Peter. Eddie always chases me because I'm slow!" Lucy looked like she was about burst into tears. Susan rushed to her side and pulled the youngest sibling in a hug. Edmund had to look away as her blue eyes got big and round and her lips for the perfect pout. It was her secret weapon.

"Dragons and Knights it is then." Peter looked over at Edmund apologetically.

"Peter please help Lucy get in the tree so she can be the princess." Susan smiled as her sister's tears subsided. Susan was always older so she got to be princess. "I'll be the evil witch this time."

"I call rock!" Edmund wasn't having any of this.

Peter made sure that Lucy was safe and secure on her low perch on a tree branch. "Come off it Ed. You can be Susan's pet dragon. I'll be the daring knight." Turning from Lu, Peter put a great deal of distance between him and the rest of his siblings.

Susan waited until Peter had gotten a bit close and looked at Edmund "Dragon! Go and attack the intruder. I need to prepare the oven for our little friend.

Lucy let out a squeal. Edmund remembered that last night their bedtime story was _Hansel and Gretel_ and now Lucy was petrified of ovens. It was that type of detail that Lucy loved when playing these make believe games. Edmund would rather just get it over with so he could do something he enjoyed alone like always.

"Eddie you're not being scary!" Lucy expressed her displeasure at how Edmund refused to play along.

Susan let out a cackle. "Dragon fight the knight. He can't win." Her encouragement did nothing to make Edmund join in.

"Don't hurt that fair maiden with your dragon witch!" Peter yelled looking up to Lu with a grin "I'll save you!"

Lucy grinned at him. Edmund sighed. When Lucy was the witch she would cast spells and stuff and let him wander off. With Susan he had to be the evil one there was no way around it. Su didn't have an evil bone in her body. Lucy didn't either but she could imagine what it was like to be a wicked witch.

Peter decided that the best course of action to make everyone happy was to put Edmund out of his misery. First he "attacked" Susan and she pretended to be dead. Lucy let out a whoop of joy and then promptly apologized because she felt bad that she was happy her sister was dead. Peter "stabbed" Edmund with a stick laughing at Lucy. He rushed over and picked her up from the tree.

Lucy kissed him on the cheek "My Hero!" she said through her giggles as Peter started to tickle her.

Then their mom called them in for dinner.

They ate dinner and Edmund let his siblings recount their game. Susan and Peter always made it sound like Edmund had more fun than he did. He supposed it was so their parents wouldn't realize how much they favor Lucy.

After Dinner there was only there was only 2 pieces of Susan's birthday cake left. Since it was her cake Susan got a piece. Peter went to the fruit bowl and got himself an apple.

"Peter are there any 'nanners left? Eddie you can have the cake. I'm sorry for always making us do what I want, I'll try harder but you need to chase after people who aren't slow too!"

Edmund had to smile at her gesture. If they both wanted it she would have got it and she knew it. It was her little kid way of apologizing. "Okay agreed, but Lucy it's a banana." However, Edmund couldn't help but to correct her.

Peter sat back down at the table "Here's your 'nanner Lu."

Lucy took it. "Was it the last one? If it is can eat it?"

"Lu you are the only one out of all of us who like 'nanners. You know that." Susan rolled her eyes at her younger sister's unwillingness to be selfish because she saw how it hurt people.

Ed started to learn that sometimes he had to give in. "Yeah Lu just eat your 'nanner. It's fine."

After all she was the youngest. Some things were meant to go her way in the end.


End file.
